wild_penguin_infofandomcom-20200215-history
G Billy
G Billy is one of the founding members of the Penguin Band. He usually plays the drums, piano and, occasionally, the flute. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties and events. List of performances *Winter Luau, Dance Club, January 2006. *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance, eating lunch). *Western Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Party, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Kickoff Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Surprise Party, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 2009, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds. (not an animation, a real moving character). *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage on random servers while signing backgrounds (not an animation, a real moving character). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011 (animation, not a real moving character). *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, July 2012 performed on every server every 20 minutes. (also meetable during construction). *The Fair 2014, at the Park Entrance, February 2014. *Music Jam 2014, at the Main Stage, July 2014. *The Fair 2015, at the Park Entrance, May - June 2015. *Music Jam 2016, at the Snow Forts, November 2016. Quotes *G BILLY HERES!!!!! *HAVE YOU MET PB???? *JOIN THE BAND! *NICE DRUMMER! *WATCH THIS!! *LOLZ! NICE!! *WELL I GTG PPLZ *PEACE DRUMMERZ!! *Good work guys. We really rocked out there! *WOOT WOOT *Penguin Band has changed my life *More blue more blue! *PERFECT!! *Awesome!! *lol Trumpet!! *Trumpets go TOOT TOOT!! *CRASH! BANG! CRASH! BANG! *toot toot! *She is a Great Lady! *She has interview us a few times *Do you read the Club Penguin Times? *Drummers Over here!! *DRUM! *When I say HEY FRANKY you say WERE LOUD!! *CRY CRY CRY!!!!! *A COOKIE?! *Is a little better now *signs autograph *signs another autograph *signs a hundred autographs *WHEW my flipper hurts *hey thanks *TO THE DOCK *om nom nom nom Trivia *He has over 50 pins. *He says if he wasn't a musician, he'd still be working as a chef in the Pizza Parlor. *He is the only penguin to use an instrument that was sold in the Music Jam catalog in the Back Stage (although the drumsticks aren't an instrument themselves, they were still for sale in the music catalog). *He is the drummer in the Penguin Chat 3 Band. *He used to wear old blue and nothing else, but at the Music Jam 2008 he changed to wearing Dark Blue and a Brown Cowboy Hat. During the Music Jam 2011, G Billy and the rest of the band changed their clothing styles to the kind of music they like. *There is a level 8 Card-Jitsu card of him, along with a Level 9 Fire Card-Jitsu Power Card of him, along with the rest of the Penguin Band. *He often speaks internet slang and in caps like Cadence. *In most pictures of him, it looks like he's wearing Old Blue. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to call you (the player) a 'dude'. *He was the first penguin to catch a Mullet but he threw it back. *According to the Club Penguin sticker album he never takes off his 'lucky' bandanna, which means he may be superstitious. *He is the main target of Petey K's jokes. *A drawing of him appears on the Tour Bus Igloo. Gallery Df.png|In-game G_billy_card_new.png|His Playercard Gbllystamp2.png|His Stamp Band_Autograph_icon.png|His Giveaway See also *Penguin Band *Petey K *Franky *Stompin' Bob Category:Penguins Category:Penguin Band Category:Meetable Character